The Mini golf game of DOOM!
by LaLALamsey
Summary: Rated for language that might come later. This is about the crew and Sports World, they're there for a day of fun, but it might turn out to be pretty weird when a girl shows up and challenges them. And now we know who the prize is!
1. The not so great Lala and the challenge

So this is my ninth story and yea they just don't get any better, I'm just kidding. This story is about that game that everyone loves, mini golf! It might be boring at first but it will get better..... hopefully...

Mini golf

So lets start at a fun park thing, you know like Sports World, you know what that's where this will all take place. So anyways let's take Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tea (grrr) on this trip to the park, why? Because it's fun. They got there thanks to the limo that Kaiba owns, well one of the many I guess.

So their there and have no idea what to do, little do they know someone is stalking them! Someone like the Easter bunny! No wait it's just Lala, the crazy fan girl, who is crazy and some other things that I can't think of right now. She follows them into the park, and then to the wave pool, where she almost passes out from seeing her favorite guy in swim shorts, (but you'll never guess who it is, I'll say all! Some other time) So back to her stalking, yes she watched them with a careful eye making sure to copy down important things, like stuff.So she moved closer, closer AHHHHHH To close! Moving back now, still moving, there perfect right behind some old fat guy who needs to learn to wear more clothing.

The others were swimming, she moved closer so she was near their stuff. She picked up the clothes of he who's name will not be said right now, and sniffed them, and fell back to the ground because the clothes smelled the same as in her dreams. (Oo) She sniffed to much and passed out. That was not a good time for her to pass out because everyone was walking back to their stuff, and found her, passed out, with clothes on her face.

"ummm What?" asked Yugi

"wonder who she is" said Ryou

"Me too" said Tea popping out of nowhere and freaking everyone out.

"Maybe we should wake her up" said Mokuba, he went over and started poking Lala. Soon everyone was poking her, then she woke up.

"WHO POKE ME?!" she shouted, everyone jumped back.

"Who are you?" asked Mokuba

"I am the not so great Lala!" she shouted to the sky and stood up at the same time.

"the not so great?" repeated Joey "How can you be not so great?"

"I'm a legend in my own mind" Lala explained

"So why are you here?" asked Tea

"I'm here on a mission"

"In sports World?" asked Kaiba

"yes...." said Lala

"So what's your mission?" asked Malik, because he wanted to say something.

"I'll never tell" said Lala, then she thought for a moment "Unless you agree to play mini golf with me"

"Why?" everyone asked

"I'll tell you later"

"Sounds good to me" said Yugi, everyone agreed, so they were off the mini golf courses.

That was sooooo boring, well it's setup right, but meh, it will get better. Review please.


	2. Game hasn't started yet, but we know who...

Ok chapter 2 and this one should be better than the last and I hope that I don't get more writer's block... and I don't think I ever gave a description of Lala, all you know is that she's a crazy fan girl... Ok I'll tell the description, umm let's see, pants that are kind of an army green with many pockets, a shirt that has all flames on it, and some kind of skater shoes. Glasses, blue eyes and brown hair, there done on with the story.

Mini Golf Game of Doom!

So I left off at the part where they were walking to the mini golf courses, so now they're at the mini golf courses.

"Ok we have the stuff right?" asked Lala

"Yes" said everyone holding up mini putter things and the golf balls.

"Ok now which course will I beat you all on?" asked Lala

"You beat me?" asked Kaiba "Hahaha You'll never beat me!" he laughed some more

"Have you ever even played mini golf?" asked Yugi

"no.."

"Dude, you've never played but yet you think you can beat me? I'm the champ, didn't you think it weird when I got us all in for free, and they cleared the courses off?" asked Lala.

"champ?" repeated Malik

"Yes"

"Why did you challenge us, if your the champ?"

"Because I want to win what should be mine" (sounds familiar eh?)

"oh... HEY! That's what I say!" shouted Malik

"Well you failed so I stole it"

"That's it! We'll play for your prize and MY saying!" shouted Malik, he was really mad if you couldn't already tell.

" really? you mean it?" asked Lala totally in a daze

"Yes, now what is your prize anyways?" everyone does that crazy anime fall, that I love so much

"MY prize is!" shouted Lala

"YES?" everyone shouted back

"Something that you have to guess!"

"what!?!" shouted Joey "you mean we have to guess something that you want and then we have to play you for it?"

"...........................yes" said Lala "and it's not a something, it's someone"

"What do you mean?" asked Tea (she will die soon)

"Duh, I'm a crazy fan girl, you read the intro last chapter?"

"Well then we'll just have to guess who it is" said Ryou

"Hurry up! I want to win already!" complained Lala

"Hey you will not win!" shouted Malik "remember our deal... oh wait that means that it will be you against me and if I don't win then one of my friends is your prize"

"Exactly" said Lala

"Well then we know that at least it's one of us" said Yugi "so who is it?"  
"I bet it's me!" shouted Joey

"Eww no!" cried Lala

"Well then it's not Joey, Tea or Mokuba" said Kaiba

"Why can't it be me?" asked Mokuba

"Duh, that would be child rape" said Lala

"It's not me is it?" asked Malik

"Hell no" said Lala

" is it me?" asked Ryou

"Damn straight!" shouted Lala

"How did you know?" asked Yugi

"Well she was sniffing my clothes last chapter"

"oh.."

"anyways on to the game so I can win!" Shouted Lala

"What course anyways?" asked whoever

"ummm that one" said Lala as she pointed to one that was surrounded by a little forest thing.

So that's the second chapter, and the game still hasn't started, but oh well, review please!


End file.
